Shepard's day
by Jack RB
Summary: A day in the life of Commander Robert Shepard on board the SR-2 Normandy. It started in Shepard's cabin and it ended in the Medical bay. Takes place pre suicide mission.


**A/N Just a heads up. I used Microsoft word's spell check on the story, so if there are grammar errors I'm sorry.**

**I failed my GCSE English twice (passed it the third time), so grammar is not going to be its best.**

* * *

><p>Shepard woke to the sight of his aquarium that painted his cabin a light blue, mixed with the orange glows from the terminals and alarm clock. He twisted his head to left seeing an empty space next to him, the usually sight that which brought him joy in the universe was gone. He let out a small sigh and turned his head to his bedside table, he saw next to the lamp was a data-pad. He sat up and grabbed it to see what it said.<p>

_Robert_

_There is a malfunction with one of the backup power units, Gabby and Ken aren't responding to any of messages so decided to do it myself._

_See you later_

_Tali_

Shepard smirked at the message and thought.

"_Those two are in trouble when I see them; they better have a good reason for not answering their bosses' messages." _He thought to himself

He placed down the data-pad and got up. He walked towards his bathroom striping his sleepwear off as he went; he entered his shower and turned it on. The feel of rushing water on him woke fully him, after five minutes of just letting the water run down him, he decided it was time to get dressed and find the two engineers and give him a piece of his mind. He got dressed in his standard Cerberus crewman outfit and headed to the elevator, he stared at the controls.

"EDI, where are Ken and Gabby?"

"They are in engineering" the AI's voice came over the loud speakers.

"Thank you, EDI" he replied as pressed the button to deck 4.

* * *

><p>The elevator reached the forth deck, the doors open to window overlooking the Hanger. Shepard saw her working on the power unit; a smile came over his face, which was short lived as he remembered why he came down here in the first place. He headed in to the engine room half-expecting Ken and Gabby just standing over their terminals looking over systems that had been checked over a thousand times today. But what he saw just annoyed him. He saw them playing a game of Skyllian Five poker; neither of them noticed that Shepard had entered. He cleared his throat grabbing both of their attentions. Both of them turned towards him sorting there selves out.<p>

"Having fun you two?" Shepard said with a smirk.

"How much of that did you see?" Ken said as he slid his into his pockets trying hide the cards, it wasn't working.

"Enough. Is this the reason you haven't responding to you bosses' messages?"

"Err… yes" Gabby replied with shame in her voice.

"A part of me should make you clean the exterior of the ship while we are still in space for not answering your messages."

Ken and Gabby look at Shepard nervously waiting for what he would say next.

"But, the softy in me says that I should just give you a warning." A look of relief came over them both. "But if you do this again I will make clean the ship in space." The look of fear came back into the duo. Shepard could see the fear in them; a grin came to face then the words "I'm joking".

He left them back to what they were doing and headed to the elevator, he pressed the button for deck 5.

"_It time to say good morning to Tali." _He told himself as he headed down to the Hanger.

* * *

><p>The doors opened to relive Tali reaching into a power unit. She hadn't noticed him, so he decided to give her a little surprise. He walked slowly over to her trying not to make too much noise, as he got right behind her; he wrapped his arms around her waist and shouted "Boo". Tali gave a loud scream, and then followed by laugher as Shepard began to spin her around. He soon stopped and drops her back on to her feet; she turned to him and gave him a hug. She released him from the hug and look up to him.<p>

"Don't do that you bosh'tet." She said with joy in her voice.

"Sorry. I found Ken and Gabby, I told them off for not answering your message and found the reason why they were responding."

"What was the reason?"

"There having a game of poker."

"Bost'tets,I told them that if they ever play poker they are to include me." she chuckled.

Tali turned back to the power unit reaching into it, looking for something within the power unit. Shepard could see her struggling to find whatever she was looking for.

"What are you looking for?" he asked staring into inner working of the power unit.

"When you surprised me I dropped a laser cutter, I needed it for the repair to the power unit."

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I can see it but I just can't reach it."

"I try and reach it."

Tali moved from the power unit to let Shepard get into place to try and get the laser cutter. As he lent into the power unit he noticed the sharp edge around the opening. "Good thing I'm doing this Tali, you could have ripped your suit on the edge." He could see it right at the back of the unit. He places his right hand the top of the unit to stable himself. He stretched his other arm to try and reach the laser cutter.

Tali could hear Shepard mumbling as he tried to reach the laser cutter. She studies his body that was sticking out of the power unit, she thought, _"How did I get so lucky?"_ She came back from her thought as she hears him say "I almost have it." As he stretched to try and reach the laser cutter, the hand that was supporting him slipped. Before Tali could react, Shepard let off a painful cry. He was sitting on the ground in pain with his right arm wrapped around his stomach, his crew shirt stained with blood.

"Keelah, Robert! Are you ok?" her voice was filled with terror.

"I'm ok, it's a just a scratch" he said in pain, trying to lift the mood.

"We have to get you to Dr. Chakwas."

"Alright, help me up."

Shepard groaned as Tali picked him up. She helped him towards the elevator, as they entered she hit the button for the Crew's Quarters.

* * *

><p>They exited the elevator, blood was dripping on the floor from his wound. She helped him towards the medical bay, as they entered they could see Chakwas talking to Garrus about his injures.<p>

Garrus saw the blood stain and asked "What the hell happened to you?"

"I tell you after I get this sorted" Shepard replied.

Chakwas walked towards Shepard, she moved his arm and lifted his shirt to inspect the wound. "That's a deep cut," She stated lowering his shirt. "I'm going to have clean the wound and stitch it up". She took Shepard from Tali and moved him on to a bed.

"Tali, Garrus I need you both to leave so I can sort out Shepard."

"Sure Doctor." Garrus replied. Whilst dragging Tali with him, she wanted to be Shepard's side.

After ten minutes of waiting outside the medical bay Dr. Chakwas opened and invited Garrus and Tali back into the room. As they entered they saw Shepard sitting shirtless on the bed, with the deep cut now replaced with eleven stitches. He was staring at his new stitches until he noticed them entering the room, he gave them an uplifting smile.

"Hey, I'm alright now. It's was just a scratch."

"I'm glad you are alright" Tali said as she hugged him.

Chakwas nudged Garrus, indicating that they should leave the couple alone. "Mr Vakarian lets us continue our talk about your injuries outside." He nodded and followed her out of the medical bay. She brought up her Omni-tool as they walked towards the door. This causing the windows to blackout and the door lock behind them. Shepard looked at Tali "What do they think we're going to do when we are on our own?" He asked jokingly. "They just got to trust us more." Tali giggled.

"How's the cut?"She asked.

"It's fine. Chakwas says that I have to give it a few days for the cut to heal properly."

"Do you what to head back to your cabin to lie down for a bit?"

"That would be nice. I'm a bit tried from the morphine, Chakwas gave me."

He moved off the bed onto his feet. She helped him to keep his balance. "Where is your shirt?"

"It's in the medical waste bin."

"Do you what me to get a new one?"

"It's alright. I'll just go without one."

As they walked towards the door, EDI opened it for them. "Have you been watching us all this time, EDI?" He asked looking at the hologram projector. "I'm always watching, Commander." Shepard and Tali gave her a disproving look. "That was a joke." All he could do was smirk as they left the medical bay. They saw Garrus and Chakwas giving them a small wave. Tali saw some of the female crew members checking out their shirtless Commander, she gave them all a look that seemed to say "_He's mine" _or_ "Back off" _or both. They entered the elevator and Tali pressed the button to deck 1.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened to Shepard's cabin. Tali helped Shepard down the steps to the armour locker to put a new crew shirt on. He headed towards his bed and sat down; he removed his boots and lied on the bed. "Hey Tail, do you want lie down for a bit?" she looked at him for a few moments before answering "That would be nice." she responded as she walked over to the bed and lied next to him; she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. He placed his arm on top of hers, as they cuddled he could feel his eyes becoming heavy. As his eyes slowly closed, he thought "<em>How I get so lucky?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please leave your comments about the story, it's the only way I can improve.**

**Update: changed Shepard's first name from "Jack" to "Robert"**

**Update II: changed the Ken and Gabby scene from a romance to a poker game**


End file.
